Silent City
Silent City is a featured level by Fatality14. It currently has over 5,300,000 plays, and a rating of 4.21 from over 1,700 votes. Irresponsible Dad is the forced character. Gameplay You start on a patch of grass surrounded by barrels. The sun is rising in the distance. You go down a hill and pass a red building, a power line with a sack hanging from it, and a green building, The first floor window of the green building cracks, and a shadow of someone's head quickly appears and disappears You come across a power line that his being held up by a wire. A brown text box comes up that says "It seems to be attached to the ground... You need to find an axe...". You go back up the hill to get an axe behind a stack of barrels, where text appears that say "Picked up!". You go back down the hill and cut the wire, and the power line falls. You pass another green building and see a red arrow pointing towards an elevator in the next building. You go up to a floor with a bridge leading to the next building. Halfway through the bridge, it breaks and you fall into an under ground cave. Here you can see many things frozen in ice such as Food Items, Bottles, Chairs, and Signs. You pass spiderwebs dangling form the ceiling and underneath you is a blue worm creature that moves out of its tunnel. You pass some spinning gears and find pillars that are going up and down. When you use the pillars to go up to the next layer, you go down a hall where a spider web blocks your path. When you hit it, spider webs appear behind you and the floor disappears. You fall down to another layer of the cave. You get blocked by a large block of ice with a bomb in it. Four cracks appear in it and it becomes unfixed. The bomb drops down and when you go forward text appears that say "Hmm... Seems useful Push it forward...". You leave the cave and pass two more buildings. The bomb is pushed into a pit the word "Perfect!" appears above it. A red arrow points forward and the sky starts to get darker. Lightning strikes a gear and it starts moving. After you pass three more buildings and some gears, you find a green monster caring an Elf. It approaches you and you have to go back to the bomb in the pit. When the monster reaches the bomb, the bomb will fly up from the ground, the screen will fade and un-fade white. Once the level un-fades white, the elf will say "Thanks for saving me!", and the screen will slowly turn whiter again. You then go forward, and pass where you saw the monster. Lastly, you enter a red building, which will then show the last screen which shows to signs, one saying "SILENT" and the other saying "CITY". The signs will lean toward each other. A trigger then activates the victory, and you will win the level. Fatality14's Facebook is also at the bottom left. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-06-22 at 7.46.34 PM.png|The beginning. Screen Shot 2014-06-22 at 7.47.16 PM.png|The text that appears if you don't have the axe. Going up the elevator. .png|Going up the elevator SilentCity1.png|Falling through the floor of the building. Cave bottom.png|The first area in the cave. SilentCity2.png|In the cave with the gears. SilentCity3.png|In between the two spider webs and falling through the floor. SilentCity4.png|Exiting the cave and pushing the bomb. SilentCity5.png SilentCity6.png|The final monster holding an elf NPC. SilentCity7.png|The monster getting blown up by the bomb and the screen turning white. SilentCity8.png|Entering the last building. SilentCity9.png|The end screen. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Popular Levels Category:Irresponsible Dad Category:2013